SiriusGirl
by ElizabethGMontgomery
Summary: A Repost/Blend of a few old stories of mine. Marauder tale, 6th year at Hogwarts. Sirius-centric with a new character, Elizabeth. I KNOW it sounds so very Mary-Sueish. I have worked hard to make this one different. Take a chance...
1. Chapter 1

All righty then! Since my stories magically disappeared…thanks Muse Boi…I have decided to repost Sirius Girl and Siriusly together. They will be blended all nicely until there is just one story. For those of you who have never read these stories before, no worries. You won't be able to tell the difference. For those of you who have…sit back and enjoy an updated and slightly changed plot.

Now…I love all the characters, pairings and plot lines of Harry Potter. But during my daydreams about a certain Mr. Black, I have always wanted someone that he cares for romantically in a storyline. _Again_, I LOVE the pairings already present in the books so I don't want Lily, Tonks or _shudder_ Bellatrix involved with Sirius. And although I have nothing personal against slash, I can't visualize Remus and Sirius for extended periods of time or I start to hit my head against a wall. SO I want to keep the chapters to come as canon (based both in book and movie land) as possible, with the exception of Elizabeth…our new character.

**The song mentioned at the beginning is from South Pacific, Some Enchanted Evening. And it should be a crime when someone other than Ezio Pinza sings this song.

*Disclaimer: Come on. I may be obsessed. I may be delusional. Down right certifiably crazy in need of heavy meds. Banana flavored Meds. But even I KNOW that none of this is mine.

_Some enchanted evening_

_You may see a stranger_

_Across a crowded room_

_And somehow you know_

_You know even then _

_That somehow you'll see her again and again._

Chapter 1: Enchanted.

"Yea! A new year." Sirius rolled his eyes at Peter's enthusiasm for the new school year and looked out the window as the train sped along.

"Really Wormtail. What's so great?" James pushed Peter slightly as he spoke. "Now next year…that will be the year to party!"

They were only just beginning the school year, yet it already seemed so tiresome. There had been so much change over the summer. Sirius had left home, left the clutches of his family once and for all. His mothers shrieking still echoed in his ears at times. His brothers pleading look, almost sad enough to drown out his mothers ranting. Yet he left and went to the Potter household, where they had welcomed him in with open arms. He had always felt more warmth from the Potters than he had received in a lifetime in his own home. All of it rolled into a summer break that made another year at Hogwarts seem inconsequential...and yet there was something else that bothered Sirius. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Sure…but no OWLS this year!" Peter kept trying to convince James that he should be more enthused.

"Yea, no OWLS because they are prepping us for the next round of exams! Two years of studying…" James mocked horror at the thought of more tests, kicking at Sirius from across the small train cabin.

"Like you won't pass the exams with Gryffindor colors." Sirius taunted. "You're the golden boy."

"Thank you Padfoot." James stood, bowing. "Thank you…" chuckling, Sirius looked back out the window, watching the land sweep by. The golden sun warming the fields that waved in the wind. The random sheep herd, the fluff of a white cloud overhead. All that freedom lay outside the window. Suddenly feeling cramped in the small space, Sirius stood.

"Think I'll catch the trolley before all the good snacks are gone. Want anything?" Sirius stretched as James looked at him curiously.

"You ok mate?"

"Fine, just hungry. Want anything?" Sirius became twitchy waiting to leave.

"Besides Lily Evans of course." Peter said beneath his breath. James glared at him for a moment before returning his attention to Sirius.

"You're going to look at the girls aren't you?" James teased.

"Yea, that and hunger pains…want something or not?" He barely heard James' list before he was out the door. Walking quickly down the corridor, Sirius wasn't sure why he had the sudden urge to be free of the compartment. James and he had grown even closer now that they were practically brothers. Yet the closer they had come to the new school year, the jitterier Sirius had become. Every new day had a sense of something coming, something new, something that he had been looking for. _Just first day nerves_, he thought to himself. But when did he, Sirius Black, get stressed out over the first day of school? And he surely wasn't going looking for girls as Prongs had teased. There never were any that could keep his interest for long.

While crossing cars he spotted Remus chatting with some other Prefects. Among them was Lily Evans.

_James' true love_, Sirius snickered.

Sure Lily was pretty, possibly the nicest face in Gryffindor, but she wasn't Sirius' type.

_Not that he had a type,_ Remus would have said.

He was always being ribbed for dating any bird that crossed his path, but in reality, none ever warranted a second date, or a second glance for that matter.

Coughing gently as he walked past Lupin, he pushed his knee into the other boy's leg, causing him to stumble forward slightly. Remus turned quickly, reprimand in his eyes, until he saw who it was. A sly smile creeping over his face, Lupin shoved his friend back.

"Watch it Black! I can send you to Filtch when we get to Hogwarts." Sirius smiled and continued to walk on, shouting his response over his shoulder.

"Go ahead Lupin! I certainly have a lot to tell him about you!" looking back long enough to wiggle his eyebrows at Remus, Sirius moved on until he spotted the food trolley. Even though he was in a hurry to find the cart, now nothing much appealed to him. Sighing at his own odd behavior, he purchased a few things, gathered a pile for James and headed back the way he came.

"So what was that for?" Remus asked as he passed again, falling in step with his friend. Sirius handed him a licorice snap and chuckled.

"Nothing in particular. Where do you think you are going anyway? Going to slum it for awhile with us regular students?"

"Those other prefects are a bunch of suck-ups." Sirius chuckled and nodded understanding with mock sympathy to Remus. "THEY ARE! It's hard to listen to a few, they whine so much."

"Evans fall into that category?" Sirius knew that Remus fancied the girl, a lot of boys did. But Remus would never make any advancement. Anyone who was a friend of James knew that she was off limits, Lily was his pursuit.

"No. She is the only one I _can_ talk to in that group."

"Cheer up Moony. Maybe we will find you a girl you can actually ask out this year!" Remus socked Sirius in the arm and laughed darkly.

"Yea, right. Like I want more of your hand-me-downs."

They finally reached the compartment, joining James and Peter. As soon as Sirius sat down by the window again his stomach did a slight flip. _Jitters,_ he said to himself quietly. _Yea right._

--- --- ---

"We're going to be late!!" James laughed, running ahead of his three friends. They had all stayed up a bit too late during their first night at Hogwarts, then slept in a little too late that morning. Sirius sprinted forward slightly to match pace with James, smirking sideways at his friend.

"Last one?" James asked loudly as they turned a corner and started up a flight of stairs.

"The bet?" Sirius asked in return.

"Winner's choice!" James laughed, moving into the lead. Sirius wouldn't be beat though. Winner's choice could involve all sorts of unpleasant situations. He would much rather watch James twist a bit than be the loser. Smiling, sucking air into his lungs quickly, Sirius made a mad final dash as they entered the room, beating James by a fraction of an inch.

"HA! Yea! Take that, almighty chaser!" Sirius gulped in air as a few students clapped, others rolling their eyes at the antics. James scowled at him and moved to some of the open seats toward the back of the class. Sirius watched as Remus came into the class, even more winded than he had been moments ago.

"We…made…it?" Remus asked. Sirius nodded, clapping Remus on the shoulder and started to move towards James. Looking around the class, his stomach felt woozy, as it had on the train the day before. Trying to ignore the feelings that were causing him to want to sprint away faster than he had arrived, Sirius smirked and nodded to a few of the giggling girls in the far corner of the room.

Dropping his books on the desk, his eyes caught the face of someone he didn't know. A girl, wearing Gryffindor colors, was sitting stiffly a row away from him. His heart sped slightly as he looked over her form, hands folded on her desk, hair long and dark brown, her ankles crossed delicately under her seat. Shaking his head slightly, steadying his breathing, Sirius moved to sit down, trying to convince himself that it was the sprint to class that left him all worked up and not the new bird in class.

"Sirius! Come on! Sit down…" Remus was hissing at him. Sirius felt a slight tug at his robes and sat down, trying to regain his cool. Girls didn't do that to him! He was the one who was supposed to turn them upside down!

Leaning back in his chair, Sirius lifted his feet onto the table and tried to calm himself, focusing on anything but the new girl in the class. But she made that impossible by standing up when her name was called. Elizabeth Montgomery.

_Why the heck did she stand_? he thought as he snickered along with the rest of his friends, maintaining his casual demeanor.

As the class droned on, Sirius tried to listen, tried to focus elsewhere. But just as he thought he was succeeding, she stood again, answering a question that the professor had asked. Peter snickered again at her odd behavior and Sirius had the sudden urge to turn around and shut him up. But before he could take his eyes off of her, she was looking over toward him.

_Damn it Peter, she thinks it was me laughing…_ But with her attention on him, Sirius did the first thing he could think of, something that came so naturally to him when he was looking at any girl. He winked and smiled brightly. Yet it had no effect on this girl, who rolled her eyes at him and looked away. Dropping his feet from the desk, Sirius grew worried. Had he lost it? Was there something wrong with him?

"Who was the weird girl?" Peter chuckled and it took every ounce of Sirius' self control not to pound on his mate.

"Elizabeth? She's a transfer from Beauxbatons." Remus spoke up. "Gryffindor prefects were told about her last night."

"She wasn't at the sorting ceremony…" James questioned as the four of them started to move into the hall.

"No, she just arrived this morning. Some last minute move business I guess." Remus answered plainly. "Glad to see she's a Gryffindor."

"Yea," James added "She might be a little off, but at least she's a sight for the eyes!" he nudged Remus and Sirius watched as he blushed slightly.

"What do you care when Evans is around?" Sirius asked, trying to sound jokingly, trying to change the subject, but it came out a bit gruffer thank he had intended and seemed mixed with a tinge of jealousy.

"My Lily is the Fairest in the land!!" James answered dramatically, ignoring his friends odd behavior. "I was just thinking that this new prim would make a good match for our Moony."

Sirius' eyes flew to Remus, who was red in the face and staring at the floor as they walked to the next class.

_Moony?_ He thought. _No, he can't be her type…_

"She seemed bookish enough, I mean standing to answer the questions…" Peter seemed to be enjoying someone else being the odd one for once.

"It's a much more proper atmosphere at Beauxbatons. I'm sure it's expected of her there…" Remus spoke quietly.

"And she knew the answers too, very prim. Perfect for you Moony..." Sirius wanted to clamp his hand over James' mouth. He needed to get a grip. This new girl was nothing special.

"Oh sod off…" Remus grumbled.

_Quite right, _thought Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

--Yes. Chapter two here for you on the same day as Chapter one! Don't get too used to this kind of treatment though. Just don't.

And NO, you are not going crazy. This is a repost/blend of Sirius Girl and Siriusly. But there are changes in store…oh just you wait…but not to long. I promise. I know how some of you can get all cranky and crabby. Sheesh.

--The song mentioned in the beginning is by Rob Thomas called "Little Wonders"

--Nothing is mine. I am simply leeching onto the brilliance of Harry Potter

_Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain_

Chapter 2: The Transfer

The hustle and bustle of the first day at school could really wear a student out. The crowded halls, heightened expectations, another year older and wiser. Many of the students at Hogwarts had challenges to overcome, seemingly none more than the recent transfer who now wandered the bustling hallway, finding her way back to the Gryffindor common room. But Elizabeth thought she had gotten through her day quite well. Of course there had been worries by both herself and her uncle that transferring this late in her school career would be a concern. But as relief flooded her in each new class, Elizabeth found that her fears were, for the most part, unfounded. She was usually just as advanced, if not more, in every subject Hogwarts had assigned.

The news of her uncle's reassignment to the Ministry of Magic to London had thrown her at first. Would all of her credits transfer? Would she have to fall back a year? She had also been worried about the tests she would miss. Important tests that were supposed to direct the rest of her life. At Beauxbatons they tested during their sixth year, but at Hogwarts it came during the 5th and 7th. When she and her uncle had met with the headmaster she was told that she would have to take on extra coursework to catch up. Yet even though she was taking two extra courses compared to others, Elizabeth was certain that there would be no problem getting an exemplary in all of them.

_Don't know what I was so worried about_, she thought, squeezing past a large group assembled in front of the Gryffindor portrait. Stepping through the doorway, looking at the mass of loud students that had assembled in the common room, Elizabeth remembered the advice that her classmates at Beauxbatons had so freely given upon discovering that she would be transferring.

"_They are simply uncultured," Giselle had said on the last day before summer holiday, "How that school has produced proficient students is beyond me!" She looked up at Elizabeth with a scrunched up nose. Giselle was only 5'0 compared with Elizabeth's 5'9 stature._

"_You know the girls there do not take pride as we do in our appearance." Jacqueline spoke next, her long, smooth brown hair tied back like Elizabeth's. Some said that they looked so similar they could be sisters. "I will be greatly disappointed if you let yourself go Elizabeth."_

"_And the temperature! How will you survive the cold for so long?" Beatrice spoke last, shock covering her flawless face, her blue eyes wide and clear compared with Elizabeth's own deep brown. Easily excitable, Beatrice' eyes became slightly misty at the thought of her friend going to Hogwarts... _

Despite all their warnings, the kind Hogwarts teachers and the unrestricted atmosphere pleasantly surprised Elizabeth. Really, the only flustered moment had come during her first class. She had stood when her teacher entered the room and again when called on to answer a question, both traditional at Beauxbatons. The teacher had looked at her curiously, as did the other students and there were four boys in particular that snickered as she slowly sat down, answering the question as she went. The teacher had beamed at her correct answer and awarded her house with five points. Feeling confident, she had stole a quick glance around when one of the boys that had been laughing moments before caught her eye and winked at her, flashing a smile. Quickly she had turned away, thinking at the time how rude it was for a boy to wink at her so openly. But now, looking at the casual aura that seemed to hang over the students in the common room, she corrected herself. It must be acceptable here, not as taboo.

Smiling politely, she tried to pick her way through the sea of students. A few looked at her as if she was in the wrong place, but one smiled brightly at her from deep in the crowd, nodding in her direction. As Elizabeth moved through the mass of loud Gryffindors, she felt a hand tugging at her from the right.

"We share a table in Potions right?" the girl who had nodded to her was trying to pull her to the side of the crowd, shouting at Elizabeth over her shoulder. Not being able to fight against the crowd surrounding her, Elizabeth allowed herself to be led over to a small table against the far wall. A few other students hovered there and smiled as the girl approached them, Elizabeth still in tow.

"We share a table? Right? You've just transferred here…" The girl began to speak slowly when Elizabeth gave her a confused look. One of the students that had smiled at their approach now leaned toward the girl.

"She's a transfer from Beauxbatons," he spoke low, "Maybe she does not yet know English?" Elizabeth furrowed her brow as the boy smiled politely at her and stuck out his hand. "Bonjour ! Je suis lupin de Remus, et êtes-vous ?"

Looking down at the boy's hand and back to his face, Elizabeth tried to decide if they were playing a trick on her. She had always been a dedicated student and found making close friends difficult. Evan at Beaubatons, she had more acquaintances than anything else. She knew every ones names and was always included in the many events held, but mostly she preferred reading and practicing spells to the gossip of the social circles. Still, this boy…Remus, seemed kind. His eyes showed gentleness, yet a burden of sorts. His skin pale and ashen, his tattered robes, everything about him looked humble and sincere. Elizabeth slowly placed her hand in his and shook it gingerly.

"Elizabeth Montgomery. It's a pleasure. Your French is very good." The girl who stood next to them both now chuckled and extended her hand to Elizabeth as Remus blushed slightly.

"Lily Evans, Your tablemate during Potions."

"Pleasure, I'm sure." Elizabeth fought the urge to curtsy as was custom at Beauxbatons and simply shook Lily's hand.

"Sorry to pull you from the crowd like that, you seemed like you were headed somewhere. But I needed to ask you for some of your notes. I noticed you took plenty during class." Lily smiled warmly as she released Elizabeth's hand.

"Someone took better notes than YOU?" Remus teased. "Are you slipping?" Lily pushed Remus gently, laughing at his comment.

"Wait till you see them, the notes are even better than your own Remus!" Elizabeth shook her head and smiled at the two as they bantered.

"I'm sure they are not anything special." Elizabeth opened her bag quickly and pulled out a few pages of her notes from Potions. "It's just, with the transfer, I feel like I can't miss a thing." Remus took the handwritten notes from her hand and looked them over slowly.

"These are very good." He murmured. Then, looking up at Elizabeth suddenly, he pointed to a short passage. "When was this talked about?"

"It wasn't specifically pointed to, but it is what the professor was driving towards."

"What did I tell you?" Lily smiled from Remus to Elizabeth. "Where were you off to when I pulled you over?"

"My room," Elizabeth confessed, "I have yet to meet any of the other girls who will be staying there and I could do with some reading before supper."

"Which room is yours?" Lily asked.

"Third on the right," Elizabeth jumped slightly as Lily squealed and moved toward her, hugging her tightly, "or so I am told."

"You are the missing bunk! We were talking about who it might be!" Lily smiled and linked her arm through Elizabeth's. "And I get to be the first to welcome you!"

"Scare her is more like it" Remus chuckled, looking up from Elizabeth's notes. Lily simply shushed him with a wave of her hand.

"Are you from France originally?" Lily asked.

"No, actually. I was born just outside of London."

"Have you always attended Beauxbatons?"

"Yes, my uncle moved me to France when I was 10."

"Didn't you miss your parents?" Lily continued. Remus looked up again, shaking his head at Lily.

"Let her breathe Evans! You don't have to be best friends before supper." Elizabeth smiled at Remus but turned towards Lily to answer.

"My parents died three months before I left for France." Elizabeth looked between the two of them, both having gone quiet.

"I am so sorry I pressed…" Elizabeth stopped Lily with a smile.

"It was a long time ago. No worries." Lily looked like she was about to go into a string of apologies when a loud voice bellowed through the room.

"Dinner!"

Remus handed back the notes and moved away from the two girls.

"Gotta find the boys! Later Lily!" All the redhead did was give a half-hearted wave in his direction, her gaze still on Elizabeth's face.

"Sometimes I can be a bit too obsessive over details…I really am sorry. Here it is your first day and I pull you aside and bombard you with questions and…" Elizabeth laughed as she listened to Lily ramble on.

"Everything is fine, really. Now if you make me late for supper, there will be big trouble to pay!" Lily finally smiled, linking her arm with Elizabeth again.

"Lucky for us, I know a shortcut. Being a Prefect has some advantages!"


	3. Chapter 3

Remember how I told you there would be changes? :) Here you go...Shorter than the first two...but no worries, the rest make up for it.

The song used in the beginning is Patience by Guns and Roses. One of my favorites by them...amidst all thier loud sounds there is Patience and November Rain...wow...

_I sit here on the stairs_  
_ 'Cause I'd rather be alone_  
_ If I can't have you right now_  
_ I'll wait, dear_  
_ Sometimes I get so tense_  
_ But I can't speed up the time_...

Chapter 3: Patience

Sirius had gone for a run after classes. His day had been filled with a knotted stomach and a need to pummel his friends. Not one of his best. He had come to the conclusion that this new transfer must look like a relative, that all these feelings he was rolling through were a result of his severed ties to his family. Some deeply rooted emotional unbalance. Nothing more.

"PADFOOT!" James was waving to him as he rounded the outside of the courtyard. Remus was with him, looking way too happy. Sirius reminded himself that these blokes were his family, the most important friends he would ever have. Smiling he jogged over to them.

"Yea?" he asked casually.

"It's time for Dinner! Aren't you hungry??" James asked, concern flickering across his face briefly.

"I was just on my way in mum." Sirius joked as his eyes went between James and Remus. "What are you grinning for furball?" Sirius swiped at Remus playfully.

"He's already goony for the new girl. Met her in the common room." Sirius' smile remained in place even as his insides twisted a few times.

"Lily actually pulled her over. She's on a mission to know everything about Elizabeth before the night is over." Remus grinned, taking his two friends ribbing casually.

"Maybe we can go on a double date." James said, a bit too cheerful.

"And who would you go with? As I hear it, Evans still has nothing cheerful to say about you!" Sirius laughed, trying to ignore the image of Remus and Elizabeth out on a date as they all moved toward the main hall.

-- -- --

Lily hadn't stopped chattering since they left the common room, yet Elizabeth didn't mind. Unlike some of the prattle that filled her ears at Beauxbatons, Lily's conversation was intelligent and witty. She was not like anyone Elizabeth had ever encountered and she was sure Lily would become one of her first close friends.

As they seated themselves at the long Gryffindor supper table, Lily began pointing out faces and introduced some friends. Seeming to know everyone, Elizabeth reached across the table and grabbed Lily's hand.

"You don't expect me to actually remember all of this do you?"

"Of course!" Lily smiled slyly, "There will be an exam later!"

"Think you've forgotten some introductions Lily." announced a voice from behind Elizabeth. Startled, she jumped slightly and looked up into the eyes of the boy who had winked at her earlier in the day. Lily simply rolled her eyes and frowned.

"I was saving your introduction Sirius. I wanted to give her a good impression of Hogwarts before it was ruined"

"Awww Lily, you know you love me, stop denying yourself." The boy, Sirius, winked at Elizabeth again before walking down the table a few feet and nudging the student next to him, whispering in his ear.

"Sirius Black," Lily leaned over the table with a hushed voice, "is the biggest catch around and he knows it." She rolled her eyes yet again, dramatically, and chuckled. "His friends are Peter Pettigrew and James Potter. If you ask me they are all trouble but James is cuter than Sirius any day. Remus hangs out with the three of them, but why, I've never known!" Elizabeth chuckled and glanced over at the group of boys as Remus sat down next to Lily, looking slightly ill. Peter looked too much like a mouse to be cute, both James and Sirius looked too full of themselves. Boys had never interested Elizabeth while at Beauxbatons. She had several dates with the refined young men there, but none could hold her attention long enough for a relationship to blossom. She was sure if Sirius Black was the standard that girls set their sights to here at Hogwarts, she would continue to be single until she graduated.

-- -- --

After an excellent dinner, Lily and Elizabeth returned to the dormitories. Elizabeth excused herself almost immediately from the group of girls that had gathered around them and thanked Lily for her time.

"For my time?" Lily laughed, "Well I hope we can share some time tomorrow too? After last period? We'll tour Hogwarts properly!"

"That would be great. Thanks so much, I really am glad we've met." Elizabeth began to walk away.

"Me Too!" Lily called out after her. "I'll be up in a little bit roomie!"

Smiling, Elizabeth waved as she walked up the stairs and out of the common room. She had decided to do some reading before bed, but for the first time ever in having to choose between work and a social time, she had wanted to stay and chat about anything or nothing at all. Reluctantly, Elizabeth pushed herself into her room and poured her school sack onto the chair next to her bed. At least she assumed it was hers since the rest had clothing and books already strewn over them. She changed into her nightgown and climbed onto the huge canopy bed. After such a long day, not much of the book was read before her eyes became drowsy. Drifting off to sleep, a smile on her face, she was content in knowing that she was going to like it at Hogwarts after all.

--- --- ---

"So the next full moon falls on the 17th?" Peter asked again as they were all crawling into their beds.

"Peter, if you can't remember by now, I'm not going to answer!" Remus yawned, settling down under his covers.

"It's just too long to wait! Can't we go for a run tonight?" Peter squeaked with excitement.

"NO!" all three of them answered at once and Sirius chuckled at the echo that reverberated off of the walls. Happy at last, a full stomach and a resolve to just let things happen with the new bird, no matter the outcome, he was just beginning to doze off when James whispered into the dark.

"I'm sure you'll be dreaming sweetly tonight Moony!" Sirius listened for the other boys response, his stomach tightening again against his will.

"Sod off Prongs." Remus replied.

Now wide awake, Sirius was sure sleep wouldn't find him for quite some time.


	4. Chapter 4

-- Rolling right along. For those of you that read the orig. Sirius Girl there are some big additions to this chapter...

--The song used in the beginning is _Sleep to Dream_ by Fiona Apple

- None of it is mine. Not yet…Mwahahaa

PLEASE remember to review...even if you have read it before! I am dying to hear if you like the changes!!

_I've got my feet on the ground_

_And I don't go to sleep to dream_

_You've got your head in the clouds_

_You're not at all what you seem_

Chapter 4: Seasons change

The fall colors moved in slowly, changing the Hogwarts campus daily. Reds, oranges and yellows crept through the leaves on the trees and up the vines that climbed the tall stone towers. As the nights became cooler, Elizabeth and Lily would wrap up in their long Gryffindor scarves to take evening walks along the lake. They had formed a tight bond quickly and spent a large amount of time with each other. Elizabeth was grateful for the friendship; it had made settling in at Hogwarts all the more pleasant.

"So the boys aren't any cuter at Beauxbatons?" Lily asked, shaking her head in disbelief. Elizabeth chuckled at her expression.

"No, not cuter or nicer, just more…refined."

"Still, that must make things so much easier…"

"Easier??" Elizabeth was trying not to laugh.

"Yes. If they are more refined, there must be less jerks running around."

"Sorry to say, but there are just as many. And it's harder to tell because they use their snooty manners to cover up their faults." Lily just waved her off as she finished and smiled dreamily.

"You can't trick me Elizabeth." Lily became dramatic as she spun around and added in a wispy voice. "I know that my future beau is at Beauxbatons!" They both broke out laughing as Lily spun about, the dry leaves crackling under her feet. Both caught up in giggles, neither saw the group of boys approaching them.

"Boys from Beauxbatons are full of fluff!" James Potter shouted as he came closer. Both girls stopped laughing, startled by the presence of the boys, but Lily rebounded quickly.

"What do you know James? You have never been there. You could do with a few lessons in refinement!" She looked at him straight in the eye, challenging him. Her ability to stand up for herself always astounded Elizabeth. James stopped a few feet from them, his mates close behind. Peter watched the scene unfold with a dumb grin on his face while Remus rolled his eyes and looked apologetic. Sirius Black, the boy every girl at Hogwarts wanted, simply leaned his arm on James shoulder and smiled sweetly at them both.

"I know for a fact that no one ever came out of Beauxbatons with the ability to cast properly." James glared at Lily. Elizabeth watched as Sirius whispered something into his friends ear, his smile never fading.

"Oh come off it James," Remus stepped forward, "Elizabeth is better than most of us at spells and she has been at Beauxbatons for years." Remus smiled gently at Elizabeth and she smiled in kind, chuckling at how heated this stupid topic had become.

"There is always an exception to the rule." Sirius grinned slyly and bowed deeply, his stare never letting her eyes go. Elizabeth could feel her cheeks blush as she finally looked away. James snickered and followed his friends example, apparently believing they were mocking her somehow. Lily simply huffed and grabbed Elizabeth's arm.

"Come on, our little walk has suddenly turned sour." Lily whisked Elizabeth from the scene before the boys stood tall again.

"That's right Lil's! Get inside before the full moon comes out! You never know what might be lurking about!" James shouted after them, but none of the boys followed.

"What was THAT about?" Elizabeth whispered as they walked away. She could feel the heat in her cheeks subsiding and focused on the irritation that radiated from Lily.

"James thinks he is the best, that anyone who isn't a Gryffindor is worthless."

"So? Some people are like that. Why does it bother _you_ so much?" She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows at Lily. She spoke about James far too often for her to not care about him in some form. Elizabeth had tried to get her to realize this but had failed so far. "You know, you are awfully defensive towards someone whom you say you could care less about and…" Lily stopped, dropping her arm from Elizabeth's

"I don't like him if that is what you are getting at. Sure he is good looking, he does well in classes and occasionally has a nice moment…" Elizabeth just stood, grinning at her friend, watching Lily list off all the reasons why she would never care for James. Elizabeth just sighed and held up her hands in defeat.

"All Right!! I'm sorry. There is no way that you could have any feelings for James. I'll make sure to remind you of that the next time he just happens to come into our conversations!" Smiling, Elizabeth now took Lily's arm in hers.

"It is getting dark…I wonder where the boys are off to?" Lily asked looking over her shoulder. Turning toward Elizabeth she smiled slyly. "If you continue to bug me about James, you know I am going to be forced to bring up Remus Lupin."

"What about Remus?" Elizabeth's brow knit together.

"You don't see how he acts around you? Always so polite, always taking your side. I swear he never talks to anyone as much as he talks to you!"

"But…but…he doesn't talk to me!?" Elizabeth began walking away, wondering how the conversation had so quickly turned. As she crossed from the courtyard into the hallway, Lily linked arm in arm and continued to tease.

"I think it's sweet though, you two would be a great match!"

"Lily…no…I am not interested in dating at all." Elizabeth huffed, a little too defensively.

"Sure…not now…but you should just give him a chance. He's had it rough." Lily's voice hushed as she looked into the darkening sky. Shivering slightly, Elizabeth pulled herself tightly to Lily's side. Remus seemed kind and gentle, he was an excellent student and a prefect, but Elizabeth wasn't sure she felt anything romantic towards him. Slowing their pace, enjoying the last few specks of light before night enveloped the whole sky, Elizabeth turned to Lily.

"Ok. I think about getting to know Remus better. You think about letting James get a little closer…" Lily looked as if she were about to protest when a soft smile spread across her face, her cheeks blushing a deep red.

"Deal."

-- -- --

Sirius had become good at watching her and not getting caught. Whatever change his friends might have observed in his mannerisms, they had all seemingly dismissed them as a result of his turbulent summer.

He was ok with that assumption.

And he _would_ be content to just watch her if Remus would just stop talking about her all the time. It was a constant reminder that he wasn't her only admirer and that the other one was someone he considered a brother. Sirius knew that he couldn't pursue Elizabeth while there was any chance that Remus might have feelings for her. She was the first girl that Remus had ever really had a crush on besides Lily. If there was a sliver of hope that Elizabeth would return his feelings, Sirius couldn't step in the way. He wouldn't sacrifice friendship for a girl. Even one as grand as Elizabeth Montgomery.

So he watched. And listened. When it wasn't Moony, it was Prongs going on about Evans. That boy had it bad and he was running out of ideas. No matter how he tried to impress her, nothing seemed to work out right. But he kept trying. Even now, as Lily stomped away with Elizabeth in tow, James had to shout out one last time.

_Nope_, Sirius told himself, _he never gives up._

"That's right Lil's! Get inside before the full moon comes out! You never know what might be lurking about!" James shouted after them laughing hard. Sirius simply watched the pair walk away, noticing how Elizabeth's hair swung softly down her back. It had taken all of his strength to treat her like any other girl at Hogwarts. Something he regretted even now.

"James? Did you ever think that perhaps winning Lily over is going to take more than shouting matches?" Remus had stepped between Sirius and his view of the girls, looking rather solemnly at James.

"Come on Moony. Evans likes the attention. She wouldn't rise to the occasion if she didn't like fighting back." James grinned foolishly as he moved forward, turning down the path that led to the whomping willow.

"Actually, I think Moony is right Prongs." Sirius added quietly. James stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. There wasn't anger in his face, just confusion.

"Huh? But…that's the way we've always treated girls…" Remus laughed and shook his head as he stepped past James.

"You really like Evans right? Not just a girlfriend thing. Not just a snog at a dance?" Sirius was looking right at his friend, letting his words sink in.

"Yea, but…"

"She's different then the rest?"

"Yea…" James answered quietly.

"Well then, treat her different than the rest." Sirius nodded his approval of the advice he just gave and continued walking. Remus and Peter were already well ahead of them and Sirius was starting to itch for the chance to run free. Catching up, James grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop.

"Elizabeth is different too." James stated, not needing a confirmation. "It's sweet that you're giving Moony his chance but…" he turned and looked at Sirius in the eye, giving him the same speech Sirius had just delivered... "if you really like her…" Sirius shook his head 'no' and looked away.

"Come off it mate. I'm not her type."

"Like I'm Lily's type?" James snickered.

"We all know she is head over feet for you Prongs. Elizabeth…well she would just be better off with Remus."

"You don't know that." James had turned and fallen in step with Sirius as they resumed walking to the shack.

"How did you know? You don't think Remus is holding back 'cause he knows?" Sirius asked, his eyes cast down. He felt so guilty for showing off earlier, for feeling jealous when he had no claim to.

"Who's your best mate huh?" James nudged him hard. "No one notices, trust me. You've been putting on a good show. But I've seen the show before…this summer, for my parents…I know when there is something creeping around in your twisted head." Sirius barked laughter as he pushed James back.

"If my head is twisted, it's only because I've been mates with you too long." They were both laughing as they reached the whomping willow and, seeing that the other two boys had waited for them, James clapped Peter on the back.

"Well? Do your thing Peter!" Seconds later Peter began to twitch and shrink out of his clothes and into a small common rat. Scampering over to the base of the tree, Wormtail hit a knot on the trunk just at the willow had started to come to life. The branches stilled and, scooping up Peter's clothes, Sirius began to walk towards the entrance to the shack with James and Remus. He knew things would get clearer once he changed, running through the forest with his mates. They were what mattered to him, his family. No matter what James said, he would wait for Remus to make his move. That's just the way it would have to be.


End file.
